On the Origin of Names
by Sadik
Summary: Gilbert finds out what his name means. Slight implications of Germancest, or maybe just brotherly love... Whichever way you want to see it...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia, obviously. If I did, I'd make Turkey and other minor characters appear more. But that has nothing to do with this story.

Just a random idea I had when I looked up the meanings of their names in my dictionary.

Contains slight hints of Germancest/brotherly love, whichever way you want to see it… And I apologize for any OOC-ness…

* * *

A familiar pounding of feet, then the sound of his doorknob being twisted forcefully. Finding it locked, there was a loud banging at his door. He sighed. At this rate he was never going to get any work done. He knew from experience that his brother wouldn't give up until he was finally let in, so what could he do but let the pest in?

And now yelling, too. "Hey, West, open the door! Come on, listen to your older brother for once, let me in!"

"Fine, nii-san, but promise not to break anything this time, alright? Do you know how much it cost to repair everything last time?"

"No, but I don't have to, do I? This is your house, so you take care of all that~ And I won't break anything, I promise."

Ludwig could just imagine the look on Gilbert's face at that moment, with an idiotic grin, but still thinking he was the most awesome thing to ever exist. And that bird on his head! It just shed feathers all over the house, and Gilbert never even seemed to notice. He had only recently even noticed that he had a bird on his head in the first place, although it had been there for quite a while. But back to the present. Gilbert was still banging on his door, so he went to let in the idiot.

Peeking out after opening it a crack, he saw his brother's look was exactly as he had imagined it.

"So, what do you want now, nii-san?"

"West, come play video games with me! I got bored by myself. So will you?"

"No, I will not. Why don't you to something productive for once? Like reading a book?"

Looking around, he saw a stack of books, and grabbed the first one to pass to his brother.

Gilbert, seeing the title, immediately started laughing. "_Baby Names for Dummies_? West, what are you reading? I know you love me, but you know it's not physically possible got us to have kids… Unless you want to adopt one… Is that it?"

Ludwig could feel himself blushing at that, but thankfully the door was still mostly closed so Gilbert couldn't see.

"First of all, that's a book Francis gave me. Not sure why, but he did. And no, nii-san, I do not want to have children with you. In fact the very thought is rather disturbing. And I really don't think you're a good influence on children, anyways."

"You say that after I practically raised you? So, you want to come play video games now?"

The blond chose to ignore the first comment, replying, "No, I to not want to play video games. Now, go read or clean up your room. Since I know it's a complete mess. Just stay away so I can finish paying all the bills for things _you_ broke and beer _you_ drank."

"But West, you drank beer, too…"

"Not as much as you did. And I didn't go on a drunken rampage with Francis afterwards, either. But either way, I still need you to go away so I can finish the bills."

"Fine. I'll leave then. But I will be back later, so you better be expecting that~"

Ludwig heard the sound of his brother's footsteps fading as he stalked away. Finally, some quiet. But Gilbert, true to his words, came back almost immediately.

"West, West! Why don't we trade names?"

"Nii-san, what's the problem now?"

"Well, that book says Gilbert means 'bright pledge,' and Ludwig means 'famous warrior.' I'm famous, and more of a warrior than you anyways, so let's do it!"

"Nii-san, I think that would just confuse everyone. So be quiet and just go _away_."

"But I still like your name more… Fine. I'll just find a new, even better name for my AWESOME self. Gilbert just doesn't seem awesome enough now. I'll be back again soon~" So saying, he ran off again. This time his footsteps seemed more excited, as if he was actually enjoying the book.

And again, soon enough he came running back.

"West! How does Theodore sound? The book says it means 'Gift of God,' and we all know I'm God's gift to the world that everyone loves. Whadda you think?"

"Nii-san, I thought you were German. I don't think that's a German name…"

"Oh, right, it says it's from Greek. Well, then, I'll go find a better one!"

"Wait, nii-san, don't leave yet." Ludwig got up and went over to his brother, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I think Gilbert fits you very well, nii-san. You always brighten up everyone's day, every day. And I love you, nii-san." He could feel his cheeks heating up, unused to saying things like that.

"Aww, West, you're so cute~ And I love you, too. Well, if you say so, then I guess I'll stay Gilbert."

"So now, nii-san, will you leave me alone?"

"Hmm… Just one more thing, then I'll leave."

"Yes? What is it?"

Gilbert leaned over and gave Ludwig a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled mischievously as Ludwig turned an even darker shade of red. "There. That's for leaving you alone next time. Well, get busy paying the bills, I guess~"

With that, the newly reassured Gilbert skipped cheerfully out of the office, off to do whatever awesome things he felt like doing.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this, despite the fact that I'm not very confident with my writing. I may someday write a second chapter/some sort of continuation with other characters' names, but who knows…_

_If_ Baby Names For Dummies _actually exists, I didn't look at it, so I have no idea what it may have in it. I just needed to name the book something XD And yes, everything is Francis' fault. Everything._

_Well, I wasn't really planning on ever writing anything about Prussia, but the preview for his song inspired me XD *is now listening to his song and dramas on repeat XD* I have to say, they're rather entertaining even if I don't understand much Japanese...  
_

_I typed it on my ipod touch, since I was without my computer for the past week, so it is likely that there are quite a few typos I missed, and it would be appreciated if you would point out any you find. And reviews are always loved._


End file.
